The Park
'''The Park '''is a recreation area in LEGO City. There is alot of nature and wildlife there, including an apple tree, crabs, shells, bushes, and many spruce and pine trees. Susan, an inhabitant of LEGO City, often walks her dog around the park, and brings her baby girl, Abby. Also, there is a pond whee one can fish or swim. Amanda commonly swims here. There are three items of "play", a see-saw, a slide, and a sandbox. Jack can always be found here, playing in the sandbox. Finally, in one section, there is a a large asphalt area with ramps and jumps, meant for cycling and skateboarding tricks. It is a popular hangout for teens. History The park first began in 1939. At the height of World War II, many people wanted to get away from their homes, scared. One man, 45 year old, Jefferey Oldman, cut out a small area of woodland, and added the skate/bike park. As many cyclists and skaters were seen toying around in the area, Oldman decided to add on to the area. Oldman wanted to make a more kid-friendly addition to the park, as many people did not know how to board. First he added a see-saw (teeter-totter). Then he created a small sandbox with a few moulds and buckets to build with. However, more people were still not coming. He realized that it was probably because the entire area was on asphalt. He tore up some of it, but still leaving some room for the bikers, and planted grass. Then, Oldman got an idea for a see-through slide. He created a plastic one, made out of see-through plastic bricks. He made a stairway leading to the top, and placed ads in the daily newspaper. People were coming more often. In 1944, Oldman watched as kids did jumps off ramps, threw sand at each other, and lay down in the grass, watching clouds. However, one thing was odd: everyone seemed to avoid the slide. Oldman approached it and realized that the material used to make the plactic see through, got sweltering hot in the sun. He planted an apple tree above it, creating shade and another part of the park. Oldman noticed that there were not many shady spots or playing equipment. He added many trees around the park, a bench, and dug out a pond, and added a water slide and a dock into it. He placed buoys around a certain area of it, creating the swimming area. The park remains this way to the present day. Geography In the bottom right hand corner of the park, is the skate/bike park. It is the largest faction of the park (pond, playground, rink). It is now somewhat empty, becuase the ramps caused too many injuries. However, some still remain. To the direct left of the skate park, is the pond. The swimming area is shaped like an "L" The bottom loops cuts into the skate park, and the tall part wraps around the playground. The bottom of the "L" is empty, being the most common area for swimming. The middle of the "L" brings in some plant-life, including several reeds, cattails, and lilypads. Green fish are found in this area. The shallowest part (the top of the tall part) introduces a wide variety of animals. There is alot of Green fish and crabs and snails are found here too. The main part houses a teeter-totter in the upper-left corner, an apple tree in the upper-right, and a slide under the tree. A sandbox is in the middle. A bench can be found below the sandbox. Trees, shrubs, and flowers litter the area. Category:Sets Category:Articles Without Images